1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective devices and, in particular, to an arm and wrist protector.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The high popularity of skateboards has resulted in a rash of injuries associated therewith. A very prevalent and typical injury resulting from falls from skateboards and the like is a fracture of the bones in the forearm and wrist such as the distal, ulna, radius and/or carpus. These fractures are caused by a person extending his arms, falling with the hands palm down to break the thrust of the fall. Usually the thrust of the fall is quite substantial and occurs on a hard, paved surface with the all too frequent result of fractures to the aforementioned bones.
Most of the aforementioned fractures could be prevented if the skateboard user wore a rigid splint-like, shock-absorbing, protective device. Various splint devices have been developed for immobilizing the forearm or wrist to promote healing of fractures of these bones. These devices are not readily adaptable for use as protective devices because they extend over a limited limb region and no single device provides complete protection and, furthermore, these devices are generally too confining and uncomfortable for receiving any widespread acceptance and use.